Sinful Bedtime Stories
by Master of the AUs
Summary: Okumura Yukio can't sleep, so Kyōei Rin decides to take matters on his own hands. (Mirror Mirror Universe)
1. The original sin OR Henzeru to Gureeteru

**The Original Sin Story and the Seven Deadly Sins Series belongs to Mothy, not me.**

* * *

Okumura Yukio tossed and turned in his bed. The luminous clock on the right marked one in the morning.

He had just learned that he could very well develop demonic powers in the future, had told Bon their secret, had decided to trust him not to tell anyone about it. Perhaps, if he was lucky, Bon wouldn't tell the Paladin. Oh, God. What if he told his father? The idea of parting with his mirror image was too...horrible to even describe, and-

It was fruitless. He couldn't sleep, was wide awake, even.

In the darkness, he heard ruffling sounds and a sleepy voice rising, loud against the dead silence. "Len? You okay?" As soon as the boy had uttered that, he was illuminated by a few soft azure flames. Kyōei Rin, his own reflection, stared back in concern muddled by tiredness.

"I am fine, Kasai-kun." the taller boy quickly answered. "I can't sleep, that's all."

Kasai regarded him with yet another stare -maybe he was silently reproaching him for waking him up, or just staring into space trying not to fall asleep again. "We'll have to fix that, then." the black-haired boy said, then sat up on his bed, back straight. "Mukashi mukashi-"

Yukio would have laughed. "Sai-kun, I'm too old for bedtime stories."

The glare that Rin gave him could have melted snow. But this man of snow just stared right back into eyes so similar to his own. After five minutes, he sighed. "Fine, you win."

Rin smiled, all big and bright. "Great! Mukashi mukashi, a woman named Eve found two baby half-demons in a forest," Kasai began. Yukio raised an eyebrow, was Rin really going to tell him the story of the original sin? Wrongly?

"Shouldn't it be 'Eve found an apple in a forest'?" Yukio asked.

Rin huffed and his flames burned just a little bit brighter. "No. Eve found two half demons in a forest, killed their mother when she mistook it for someone about to attack her, and brought the twins to her husband Adam."

Yukio blinked. What kind of story was Rin telling him? Not only it contradicted the Bible, but... Oh why did he bother, it was obviously a fairy tale for demons. He waved for the shorter boy to continue.

"The twins grew up with Adam and Eve, Adam working as a lumberjack, when a few years later there was a famine-"

"This isn't happening in the Genesis and all that, right?" Yukio inquired. "You know, because of Adam and Eve..."

Rin gave him a weird look. "Genesis? What's that?"

"Hontô? It's...Nevermind. Continue."

"Okay so there was a famine, and one day, Adam and Eve took the kids to the forest, so they could help him with cutting wood." Rin continued. "The children asked them questions throughout the journey, of course. **'Kaa-san, will we get to eat lots of our favorite snacks?'** _'Tou-san, why are you looking at us with such a sad face?'_ The parents ignored them. As they helped their parents with their job, the kids suddenly realized it was getting darker. They looked through the forest, but their parents weren't near the path. Nor near the river. They weren't anywhere."

"Don't tell me..."

"Yeah." Rin nodded. "Henzeru and Gureeteru were abandoned by their parents in the forest."

Once again, the half-demon was interrupted by his reflection, this time by a full-blown laugh. "Henzeru and Gureeteru?" he asked between laughs. "Are you serious? I was-" he was cut off by his own laughter. "I was expecting something like Cain and Abel!"

Rin counted to ten, fifteen, twenty, until Yukio could control his giggles wel enough for him to continue. Honestly, what's with that boy and those names? "As I was saying... Henzeru and Gureeteru soon realized that they didn't know the way home. The brothers walked, hand in hand, for days." Yukio wanted to tell him Gureeteru was a girl, but he bit his tongue. "Every day was the same. Trees and grass, and trees and grass. They got sick of the forest very quickly in the day, and dreaded the nights when the moon didn't come."

Well, if Yukio was honest, he had never thought about it. In the version he knew the fact that they were abandoned to starve was glossed over. "What happened next? Did they meet the Witch?"

"They kept walking," Rin paid no mind to his interruptions now. "And after weeks of walking, they finally found a familiar place. The witch's house."

Yukio imagined two kids, abandoned, probably mad with hunger, about to be taken advantage of by a selfish woman. He shuddered.

" **'Come, let's finish the Evil Witch!'** said Gureeteru, **'Throw her into the burning oven!'** he said as he dragged his brother. _'Once the Witch is dead, we'll definitely be happy!'_ smiled Henzeru." Rin was actually doing the voices for the characters. "And with that, they entered the house, where they found the Witch and a Servant. The two half-demons were too quick for them. The Witch was thrown into the oven, and the Servant was stabbed. **'Ne Kaa-san, praise me!'** said Gureeteru as the woman died, **'I defeated the Evil Witch!'** _'Ne Tou-san, praise me!'_ said Henzeru, _'I've defeated her henchman too!_ '" the blue-eyed boy saw Yukio's mouth opening and quickly bulldozed over whatever statement he was going to say. "The twins agreed this was a good place to settle for the night."

"They also agreed in one other thing," Rin paused, eyes glinting eerily. "This place seemed familiar, almost as if...as if they had lived there before."

Yukio's heart sank to his feet. "What the h-?"

"They decided to look for their 'real' mother and father once they woke up the next day. But there was something very important to do before that."

Yukio found himself leaning in, wanting to know. "What?"

"The person that they used to call 'Kaa-san' had burned to death inside the stove. As her body went up in ashes, the Original Sin remained. With their own hands, they divided it into seven." Rin related, before counting with his fingers. "'Lust', the flower, 'Gluttony', the seed, 'Pride' the gems, 'Vanity' the spring, 'Sloth' the wind, 'Greed', the ground, and 'Wrath' the forest."

Yukio stared. So he had, in a way, been telling him the Original Sin story, after all.

Rin's voice was such that he didn't know if he was quoting or softly singing. "Fly high, Seven Sins, disgraces born from a fake mother, World, keep revolving, and cleanse these deadly sins."

"With the Seven Sins released upon the world, they looked for Vessels." Rin said. "I could tell you all the stories, if you'd like. Tomorrow."

Yukio nearly sprung from his bed. "Tomorrow?! I'm going to have to wait until tomorrow?! Are you kidding me?"

Rin laughed softly as his flames died out. "A night, a story. How does that sound?"

Yukio agreed. As he lay back on his bed and sleep began to take him, he wondered whether their story would have a happy ending. His very own 'Henzeru' had arrived through the mirror, walking beside him in a place unfamiliar to him. He wondered if they would manage to defeat their Witch.

He hoped they would.

* * *

 **Mukashi mukashi: Once upon a time**

 **hontô: Really?**

 **Henzeru and Gureeteru: Hansel and Gretel**


	2. Lust OR Akazukin-chan

**The Original Sin Story and the Seven Deadly Sins Series belongs to Mothy, not me.**

* * *

The night couldn't come soon enough. Rin's tale -ending on a cliffhanger- had made Yukio want to repeat the experience.

(Telling Shima that he wished for the night to come quicker had been a mistake. The rumor mill about the supposed 'relationship' between Yukio and Rin had started to resemble a fact. Yukio shied away from it. Rin didn't mind, in fact, Yukio was sure he enjoyed one of the perks, Yukio's fanclub -mostly- leaving him alone).

Yes, they had classes, but staying up for a little while...it wouldn't hurt, would it?

As soon as the clock marked one in the morning he was woken up by the boy wreathed in azure flames. Yukio sat up as well, looking into mirrored blue eyes. Shahryār and Scheherazade stared each other down for what felt like two eternities. Finally, the storyteller took pity on his audience.

"Mukashi mukashi, there was a child called Akazukin. In the village, there was a warning to not let girls or women go into the forest. They went in the forest and never came back. Some lost their wives, some lost their daughters, nobody knew what to do. The legend was that in the forest resided someone who the locals called Duke Ōkami."

"Why is this impo...?"

Rin smirked, a silver blade of a smile. "Venomania Ōkami was a collector, Len. He collected wives. I believe the human term is that he was making a 'harem'. ...Len? Are you okay?" the black-haired boy paused in his narrative, taking note of his human's steadily green face. "I could stop if you want."

"No, no, I'm fine... How could Venomania-kou trap those women?" he asked after regaining control of his stomach. "If there were people disappearing in masse, how didn't anyone escape?"

"Well, Venomania-kyo didn't have a nice childhood. He was born with a disfigured face, and as a result he was severely neglected. Even his only childhood friend, Gumina, made a fool out of him eventually." Rin related. "Anyways, at some point in time, he he made a deal with a demon, more specifically Asmodeus, to be abnormally charismatic for women. He made him prettier, too. As a result, women flocked to his mansion's basement to create a harem for him."

"A deal with a demon..." Yukio breathed out. He could conceive how anyone would do something that...that foolish. And in that story it was used to disturbing extents.

"The deal was made, and Asmodeus took up residence in the vessel of Lust, causing his blood to turn purple."

"You are kidding me."

"What?" Rin yelped in indignation. "No I'm not!"

"So lust is purple." he said, not even fighting to control his smile over such a ridiculous statement.

"AS I WAS SAYING, the Duke soon learned he could seduce women with his gaze, manipulate memories, and transform himself, adding women to his harem, former childhood friend included." Rin continued, his flames burning just a little brighter at his annoyance at being interrupted. "And that's where young Akazukin was headed, in order to help a childhood friend, by the name of Yukino, who hadn't come back from the forest." Yukio's expression was almost comical. Akazurin and Yukino. Either the names were eerily prophetic or Rin was inserting both of them in the stories.

"As Akazurin continued it became apparent what a beautiful day it was. The sunlight breaking through the trees and the ground was covered with beautiful flowers. Each time a flower was picked up, an even more beautiful one a little way off appeared, and the child ran after them, going further and further into the woods. A flower is the symbol of Lust, and so, by following the flower path, Akazukin approached the castle; where the Duke lived, and had over 20 women in the basement."

"...Kasai-kun, what kind of tales did you grow up with?!"

"Hush, or I stop for the night." that shut Yukio out pretty quickly. "When Ōkami Venomania opened the door, he was greeted by a child with shoulder length hair and clad in a red hood. He repeated the same greeting he had said to countless other women before: Saa, odouroka."

"The Duke walked along with his latest trophy. The age difference was apparent, but still, he held Akazukin to his chest, chuckling to himself. ' _Ha... The things I end up liking!'._

 **Oh, Ōkami-kou, what big ears you have!**

 _All the better to hear you with."_

 **Oh, Ōkami-kou, what big eyes you have!**

 _All the better to see you with._

 **Oh, Ōkami-kou, what big hands you have!**

 _All the better to grab you with!_

 **Oh, Ōkami-kou, what a big mouth you have!"**

 _"All the better to eat you with!"_

Just as the Wolf was going to eat the child up, he reared back when he felt a sharp pain in his chest. Jumping back, the Duke looked down to find his chest bleeding."

"What in the world..? I thought you said the curse affected all women?" Yukio rose his voice to interrupt the shorter boy.

Rin hummed in agreement. "Yeah, I did."

"Then how could Akazukin stab Venomania, huh?"

Rin had the nerve to chuckle at him, slowly evolving into a full blown laugh. "Tell me, Len, when did I say Akazukin was a girl?"

Yukio's eyes widened. His jaw unhinged. It had to be the sleep deprivation, he usually wouldn't make a mistake such as this one.

"The boy then called him a fool. While Akazukin left to search for Yukino, Ōkami collapsed from the wound, in disbelief that he had been injured. _"Asmodeus!_ " he mentally cried out. _"Stop messing around and do something before we both die!"_.

The Demon of Lust countered that only the Duke would die, while the demon would return to its vessel until it found a new host. The Demon then bid Venomania farewell, telling him to give the Master of the Hellish Yard its regards. As Ōkami futilely attempted to stop the bleeding, the magic of Lust infused in him began seeping between his fingers. Without the magical fluid coursing through his veins, his power dispelled and the women he abducted came to their senses and he saw them begin fleeing his mansion. The last to leave from the mansion was Gumina, that childhood friend. _"Wait! I haven't yet told you I love you!"_

"Venomania Ōkami died alone that night." Rin completed, extinguishing his flames at once.

Yukio was disturbed by this one. He thought about possession. Most of the books he had read about the subject implied that the demon completely suppressed the original soul, but in this one it seemed to be almost a partnership. He wondered how that would work. For example, could Rin possess him? Wait, no, he was a half-human, of course he couldn't.

His dreams were full of flowers and blue flames.

* * *

 **Mukashi mukashi: Once upon a time**

 **Saa, odouroka: Now, shall we dance?**

 **Akazukin: Little Red Riding Hood**

 **Ōkami: Wolf**


End file.
